


Favorites

by nubianamy



Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Partners, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Kinky Ways prompt #1: Rituals.  These are a few of their favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

Kurt's favorite thing is when they sing together. He loves to hear Finn sing to him, ever since that first day when he sang the song that brought them together, through the door of his bathroom. Now they sing all the time, sometimes practicing songs from Glee, but more often sharing their own favorite music with one another, or even old songs from their childhoods. Puck wouldn't ever admit how much he likes it, too, but he's better at harmonies than Finn, and he's the one with the guitar, so he pretty much doesn't have a choice. Kurt will do the dishes after dinner if Puck sings to him, and if it's usually Neil Diamond, well, that's okay. Finn made him a playlist called "Three" and sneaked it onto his iPod, and he likes to hear it on his way to school, before they begin their six hours of pretending. It keeps him sane. The songs are anthems of togetherness, a reminder of who they are.

Finn's favorite thing is the green couch at Kurt's house. It's strong and solid, and brings them together, just like Finn himself. It was where he and Kurt started, after all, but now Puck is there more often than any of them, now that everything with his mom has gone to shit. He likes it when they do homework there, covering every available surface with papers and notebooks and stretching out wherever there's an available lap. He and Puck play video games there more often than they do at his house, after football practice or before dinner, yelling at the screen loud enough that Burt needs to come downstairs and tell them to shut the heck up. When Finn or Kurt read aloud to Puck, it's always on the green couch, and sometimes Burt or Carole come downstairs to join them. They watch movies there, too, from Kurt's extensive collection of musicals that he feels they must all know in order to be part of his life, or something just released that Puck picked up on the way over after school.

And, of course, it's the best place to make out, with plenty of room for two or three boys to sit or lay in a variety of configurations. They can all three stretch out on the long leg of the L, limbs entwined, or one can sit on the short leg to watch the other two, cock in hand, with deep appreciation for their sheer sexiness together. Finn likes to put Puck in that middle seat, with Kurt in his lap, and he scoots him forward so his ass is even with the edge of the couch, and slides into him with slow deliberation. It drives Puck crazy to go slow like that, and he likes to hear him making those noises of frustration and desire, there in the cradle of the couch. Finn's also determined the arms are the perfect height to provide support for a head on folded arms, while the rest of the boy is stretched over his lap, bottom in the air, ready for a spanking. The couch is more of a fixture in their lives than just about anything else, even their secret room at school.

Puck's favorite thing is being at their feet. They discovered this by accident, when Puck got his space on the floor next to the couch, and he disappeared into his book and didn't come out for an hour. After that, they made it intentional. When their family is around, they don't make a big deal out of it, though if they're watching television Puck will always wind up sitting in front of Kurt's chair, and he usually gets away with saying he just prefers eating dinner with his plate in hand, casually propped up against the wall by the door to the kitchen. But when it's just then, he feels free to ask for it. He'll come to Finn, sitting at the table, working on some project, and he'll look at him with questioning eyes, and Finn will smile that half-smile and pull back his chair, watching as Puck makes a space for himself under the table. Sometimes it'll be accompanied by a blowjob, and of course Puck's blowjobs are something neither of the boys would turn down, but more often than not it's just his warm body against their leg, his head on their knee, accompanied by sighs of contentment.

When they sleep in the big bed together, Finn's long body takes up one whole side, and Kurt has plenty of room to curl up next to him, while Puck sleeps at their feet. Sometimes they pull him into the space between them, especially when he has bad dreams. Most of the time he's up first anyway, and they wake find him perched on the foot of the bed, playing his guitar quietly, or occasionally waiting impatiently with a mischievous expression, and they know they're in for something good. He'll even paint Kurt's toenails if he tells him to, and as Finn discovered early on, Puck's footrubs are fucking  _awesome._

Their favorite thing to do together, all three of them, is to put their heads together, foreheads touching, breathing each other in. It's the ritual of connection, one that never grows old or tired. In this place of peace, this temple of calm they create, they can reconnect and start over again. There's nothing better in the world than that.


End file.
